If I Die Young
by Sode no Shirayuki1411
Summary: Because while they all did die young they certainly did get a lot done in their lifetimes. AU, crack, angsty, genderbending and completely cannon drabbles on Hashirama, Madara, Tobirama and Izuna. Pairings will be listed at the beginning of each chapter but mostly MadaHashi and TobiIzu. Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**Greetings people of planet Earth! I'm Sode no Shirayuki1411! This is my first time writing Naruto, I'm very exited! I hope everyone will be nice to me, I'm still pretty new to writing and I'm not that great**

**I don't own Hetalia-woops! Sorry, habit. I don't own****_ Naruto_**** (but I don't own Hetalia either).  
Anyway, enough of my blabbering! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Didn't see that coming

-Hashirama has the end of the war in the palm of his hand and finds it ripped away…by Izuna.

* * *

_"Izuna!"_ The cry that rings through the air is Madara's. In a second he has forgotten his fight with Hashirama and is running to his younger brother's side as the younger man falls to his knees, blood spurting from his side from Tobirama's attack.

Hashirama runs over, partly because he cares about what happens to Madara's younger brother and partly because he cares more about his own and wants to be able to protect him from Madara's wrath should Izuna's wounds turn out to be fatal.

Madara slings his younger brother's arm around his shoulders and helps Izuna to stand. The younger Uchiha's face is white with pain but he struggles to otherwise not let it show, it is very Uchiha of him, Hashirama thinks.

Izuna's eyes are half-lidded and he leans heavily on Madara who supports him tenderly and thanks his lucky stars that fate hasn't seen fit to rip his only remaining sibling away from him.

Not yet anyway.

Hashirama steps forwards, "stop this Madara," he half-orders, half-begs, he can't remember the exact words he says to his old friend after that, he knows they will be some variation of what he says to him every time they meet. 'This war is pointless, have you forgotten the ideas we had as children? No children will need to fight in our ideal world, etc.'

No, he barely remembers what he said, but he remembers what happened afterwards with perfect clarity.

Madara hesitates. His will to fight waivers. For a few, precious seconds Hashirama sees the longing for this to end on Madara's face. He sees the young child he adored. And Hashirama Senju feels a thrill shoot through him, he has won. _They_ have won.

Not 'they' as in the Senju Clan. 'They' as in the two young children who used to sit side by side by a river or up on a hill top and talk about the future they would build together.

Then Izuna speaks, his voice is ragged with pain, he has to force every word out through gasps of pain. And his words change things completely, "don't let…his pretty words…fool you…brother." He tells Madara.

Overcome with pain and blood-loss, Izuna sags forwards slightly as he passes out, Madara supports him. When he looks back up at his friend Hashirama can see that Madara has changed again, this is not the boy he once knew, this is the ruthless leader of the Uchiha Clan.

Madara dismisses Hashirama's words like they are nothing and walks away. Hashirama just stands and stares, dumbstruck, at the spot where the two Uchiha brothers were standing.

He had been so close, and an Uchiha brother had stopped Hashirama's plans for a peaceful village. But it hadn't been the older, stronger brother, Hashirama's possibly-insane, definitely-best-friend Madara.

It had been the peace-loving, rational Izuna. And as Hashirama lays awake thinking about what the hell just happened and what the hell Izuna was thinking he reflects that he didn't see_ that_ coming.

* * *

**Why did Izuna say that? I'm ****_sure_**** there's a good reason but could someone please explain it to me?  
Anyway, that's not important, R & R guys, let me know if I need to get lost and stop wasting everyone's time or if you want more, I'd be happy to do requests!**

**See ya! Hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! It's me again. I know it hasn't been a very long time but these are drabbles, it's not like they take that long to write.**

**R & R guys, I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Not Like You

-Madara tries to leave the Village, Tobirama tries to stop him, words are exchanged.

* * *

After he had walked away from Hashirama and the friendship they had built, Madara didn't stroll out the village gates and into a life of villainy. He almost did but there was one person who, suspicious of his every movement, decided to stop him.

"And where are you headed, Uchiha?"

Madara stops and inwardly sighs, there a few feet in front of him, leaning against the wall is none other than Hashirama's younger brother; Tobirama Senju.

Madara shifts ever so slightly, he really wanted to avoid speaking to Tobirama. It's not like there's anything the Senju male could do to stop him, Madara is far more powerful than he is, he just genuinely did not want to speak with Tobirama.

He loathes the other man, and not just because he is responsible for the death of his beloved Izuna.

He knows that, while his anger and pain may be justified –Izuna was his little brother after all- his blame is not. It was a war, Tobirama did what he needed to do. And it wasn't like Madara hadn't tried to pay him back in kind a thousand times over.

His fingers clench slightly, "Out," he tells Tobirama simply, the shorter this conversation is, the longer Tobirama's life expectancy.

He knows Tobirama can feel Hashirama's chakra down the hall and he knows he will assume –correctly- that that is where Madara has just come from. So logically –and also correctly- he will assume that Hashirama knows of Madara's intent to depart for whatever reason and then leave him alone, right?

Nope.

"Has this absence been cleared with the Hokage?" Tobirama asks suspiciously, he is well aware of Madara's tendency for going off on his own.

"Yes," Madara hisses, stalking past him.

Well that depends on your definition of 'cleared.' Does Hashirama know about this departure? Yes. Does he approve? NO!

"I don't think so," Tobirama replies, pushing himself off from the wall, he call feel the sadness radiating from Hashirama's chakra and it makes him believe that this 'going out' is more than what it seems.

"Take it up with your brother, I don't care what you think," Madara replies, continuing to walk. It hurts to say the word 'brother' to the younger man, because Tobirama still has one and Madara doesn't. _Because_ of Tobirama.

The white haired Senju catches Madara's arm, "you're not going anywhere."

Madara slams his palm into Tobirama's chest, the seal for locking jutsu, chakra and movement flares as it attaches itself to Tobirama, rendering him more or less helpless.

Madara catches Tobirama by the collar as he stumbles and begins to fall-due to having all of his limbs frozen in place.

Madara had originally intended to use this seal on Hashirama if the First Hokage tried to stop him but since the elder Senju let him walk away without a fight he's happy to use it now.

Tobirama can still talk, he doesn't though, and chooses to glare at Madara wordlessly, red eyes saying, 'well? What are you waiting for?'

But Madara's not going to kill him.

There is a part of him that wants to, there is a part of him that will always want to (he did kill Izuna after all and they have never gotten along, to put it mildly).

However there's an even bigger part of him that doesn't want to, a part of him that would hesitate to kill him even in a one-on-one fight to the death.

Madara's grip slackens on Tobirama's collar, "I'm not going to kill you."

"Why?" Tobirama demands.

Madara's already cold eyes narrow, "think about it genus, you've lost two brothers already, I've lost five. You know how it feels. However much I may hate Hashirama I would never put him through what I went through. Because _I'm not like you."_

And with that he throws Tobirama into one of the empty rooms that line the hall, someone will find him and the seal will wear off… eventually.

As he lies there in the dust, unable to move, Tobirama finds it incredibly ironic that, of all people, Madara Uchiha has made he feel like a dirt bag.

But he's not a dirt bag, he can't be held responsible for Izuna's death any more than others of the Senju Clan can be held responsible for the deaths of Madara's older four brothers, or members of the Uchiha clan for Tobirama's two child brothers. It was a war. Tobirama was just doing what he had to do.

Right?

* * *

**I hate to be the one to point this out, but there is a flaw in Madara's logic. He says he won't kill Tobirama because he doesn't want to put Hashirama through the pain of losing another brother-the pain he went through, because he is 'not like Tobirama.' Yet he is ****_perfectly_**** willing to kill Hashirama and put Tobirama through that pain. Madara, your logic makes no sense, get out!  
****_Ooh,_**** Madara's logic not making sense!? Like we've never seen ****_that_**** before.**

**I think these two were a bit dull, I think the next one will be more exciting.  
Anyway, R & R people, I'd love to know what you think. Hope you enjoyed, bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Many, many thanks to dmrar for following, someone cares! I finally have a follower! Yay! Thank you so much!**

**R & R guys, enjoy and I own nothing!**

* * *

Just the Girl

-Izuna and Tobirama go after the girls of their dreams; the results are not what they were expecting. _Fem!Madafem!Hashi._

Warnings: Yuri (does that need to be a warning?), fem!Madara and fem!Hashirama (on a _completely _unrelated topic), slight AU (Izuna's still alive apparently).

* * *

Izuna fidgeted with the ends of his sleeves as he stared into the Senju's eyes.

Tobirama ran a hand-self consciously through his white hair as he stared into the Uchiha's black eyes.

"I have something to confess," Izuna admitted.

"I know we got off on the wrong foot," Tobirama said.

"But, you see; the thing is…" Izuna began.

"I really like you," Tobirama finished.

"I was kind of wondering-" Izuna continued.

"-would you like to go out with me sometime?" Tobirama asked, blushing, he never blushed.

"Oh," Hashirama Senju's cheeks reddened as she looked back into Izuna Uchiha's eyes.

"Say again?" Asked Madara Uchiha, dumbstruck, as she watched Tobirama Senju run a hand through his short hair again.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Hashirama said awkwardly.

"But my heart belongs to someone else," Madara told Hashirama's little brother.

"I'm really sorry, no hard feelings?" Hashirama asked Madara's younger brother, who shook his head mutely, cheeks aflame.

"That's okay, my bad," Tobirama said.

"Sorry for wasting your time," Izuna apologized.

Madara walked off, completely ruffled, of all the things she had expected him to stop her for, that wasn't on the list, she really hadn't seen it coming.

Hashirama guiltily left Izuna to his own devices, she wondered if Madara would be mad Hashirama had hurt her younger brother's feelings. Not that the raven-haired female had any right to be, it was partly her fault after all.

Madara rounded a corner and saw the current object of her thoughts walking in her direction, looking as shocked as Madara herself felt.

"You'll never guess what happened to me," she told the Senju female.

"Can't be any weirder than what just happened to me," Hashirama replied.

Madara shook her long black hair, "never mind, I don't feel like talking about it, I feel traumatized." She leaned down and placed a kiss on her girlfriend's cheek, "you ready for lunch babe?" She asked the brunette woman.

"Ready when you are sweetheart," Hashirama replied, linking her arm with the taller woman's. The lovers walked off together, still rattled by their own separate but eerily similar experience.

Tobirama Senju and Izuna Uchiha, both of whom happened to walk around that same corner once they had regained the ability to walk, saw and heard this exchange.

The two males stopped and stared, this explained everything. How had they not seen this before? They both felt like idiots.

Madara and Hashirama walked off together, their conversation turned to the light and easy banter both females were familiar with and their laughter drifted across the breeze.

Even though they had obviously mutually agreed not to talk about it, both boys couldn't help but feel as though their respective sister and her girlfriend (their own respective crush) were laughing at them.

"Women," Tobirama muttered. Izuna nodded mutely.

Both males mutually agreed never to speak of this again.

* * *

**Okay, how was that? I hope it wasn't to confusing, I rather liked this one.**

**To sum it up, Tobirama confessed to fem!Madara while Izuna confessed to fem!Hashirama but the two women were dating each other.**

**Wow, I just wrote an almost-two-page story in two lines. R & R guys; tell me what you think, and remember; I'd love to do a request for you!**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Ciao!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, many, many thanks to hanayu for being my first ever reviewer for this fic. Thank you so much! And what a nice thing to say, glad you like it!**

**Equal amount of thanks to Nymes for your review, glad you liked it too! And yeah, I suppose Madara's logic does make sense in his own twisted way, and about the third chapter; you are so right. You are so very right.**  
**And of course you can make requests sweetie! I'd be happy to do a fem!Tobirama x Izuna fic for you. Here it is!**

**Thanks also go out to Remiaa for following and favoriting and amaya no shiori and crazyuser for following, you guys rock!**

* * *

Had Enough

-In which Tobirama is completely clueless. Until she isn't.

Warnings: Izunaxfem!Tobirama.

* * *

Sixteen year old Tobirama Senju had had enough. She picked up another red rose from her windowsill and glared at the beautiful flower with a look that could burn toast.

How the Hell did these keep getting here? This was the third one in just as many weeks, always found in the exact same spot on the outside of her windowsill.

She had no idea who was putting them there or why. She had talked to Hashirama about it, her older brother had teased that she had a secret admirer but Tobirama knew that was ridiculous.

She ran a hand through her scruffy white hair, who would admire _her?_ There had to be another reason.

Tobirama had checked the flowers over petal by petal for traps and explosives and other such problems, Hashirama had sighed and mourned the world where a teenage girl had to check flowers for explosives and poisons but Tobirama was always vigilant. No way was she letting it be said that she died because someone had lulled her into a false sense of security and then attached an explosive tag to a flower.

No. Freaking. Way.

After checking out the flower Tobirama shrugged and placed it in the vase on her desk with the others, maybe someone was really just trying to be nice to her.

A week later Tobirama limped into a meadow beside her family's house, she hadn't seen any sign of a rose since that one last week, a good thing too because her family had been engaged in a battle with the Uchiha Clan and she had only just gotten back.

She wondered if whoever was leaving them there knew that. Or if it was someone from her Clan who had gone to the battle with her. Or… she truly didn't know.

Tobirama sat down against her favourite tree, one she had watched her brother make with his special jutsu, wincing slightly at the pressure on her injured leg. That damn Izuna Uchiha had nicked her thigh with a kunai in the last battle.

It wasn't a serious wound, he had missed her artery by a long way and it was no more than a minor inconvenience, she hadn't even bothered to go get it healed yet, not when the healers of her Clan were busy with members whose wounds were far more serious then her own.

Leaning back against the tree with a sigh, Tobirama shut her red eyes, long eyelashes, amazingly dark for an albino, brushed her cheek as she did so and she lazily raised a hand to cover her mouth as she yawned before letting the hand fall carelessly to her side. Here she was safe, nothing could bother her here and, for now, the fight was over. With that happy thought, Tobirama drifted off into a deep slumber for the first time in a week.

Tobirama's eyes snapped open; she bolted upright, pulling a kunai from the pouch on her leg. She looked around warily, for a few minutes before relaxing slightly.

She must've been asleep for a good many hours, but she knew she was okay, her father couldn't yell at her for being so irresponsible, he and Hashirama were still out on the battlefield, searching for survivors.

The sun had long since set, however Tobirama could still see, due to the huge full moon, bathing her meadow in a fairy-like silver glow.

She looked down at the grass, each blade stood out clearly, black outlined by shadows with a silver colouring, and it was magical.

Tobirama stopped and frowned, the reason she had woken up so quickly was because she had sworn she had sensed a human presence that wasn't her own in the meadow. She couldn't feel anyone now but that didn't mean something wasn't amiss.

Her injured leg felt strange. It felt strange as in it _didn't_ feel strange. She undid the bandages and rolled her tights up as far as they would go. Then she gasped in astonishment, the wound was gone! The only proof that she had ever been injured were the now useless bandages she held in her hands.

Tobirama rolled up the bandages and put them in her pouch, then froze, of all the things she had been expecting, this wasn't one of them. Right down by her right foot…

Was a perfect red rose.

Tobirama picked up the rose, and then her head jerked up once more. That presence was back. Her eyes scanned the dark meadow again.

She found him just as he emitted a soft laugh. Her eyes flicked upwards to a shadow, darker than the others, lounging on a tree branch on the opposite side of the meadow.

His chakra was suppressed so she couldn't feel it but she knew that laugh and that silhouette as well as she knew her own name. Her hands tightened on the kunai and the flower.  
_  
Is he crazy, this is Senju property! _Her eyes flicked around, he was alone.  
_Does he have some sort of death wish?_

Lithely as a cat, Izuna Uchiha dropped to the ground and leisurely walked over to her. Tobirama tracked his movements warily but avoided looking at his face. If their eyes met, it could mean her death.

Izuna stopped a meter or so away from her and held up his hands, eyes shut to show he was unarmed and had no intention of using his sharingan. He had placed himself completely at her mercy.

But why?

"I hope my affections weren't making you uncomfortable," Izuna said, gesturing in the general direction of the hand Tobirama was holding the rose with.

"It was _you?"_ Tobirama gasped, she dropped the rose as though it was a poisonous snake or worse, who knew with the Uchiha.

An amused smile creased Izuna's usually serious face, "I'm going to open my eyes now, okay?" He asked, keeping his hands up, palms facing her, to show he was unarmed, though his eyes were all the weapons he needed.

"Do what you like, I'm not afraid of you, tell me why you're here." Tobirama demanded. Though she did move her gaze from his face to his collarbone, she wasn't scared, she was just appropriately wary.

Izuna's eyes opened, they were black. He knelt and picked up the dropped rose, offering it to her. "It's a flower, just a flower." He said. Tobirama gave his collar a look that said 'are you serious?' and made no move to take the flower.

"Why are you here?" She asked again.

"I was worried that my affections might be unnerving you, I came to clear up any misunderstandings there might be between us." Izuna replied. She might not be looking at his face but he was looking at hers.

She was so pale she seemed to glow in the darkness, her white hair turned silver moonlight, going well with her surroundings, she was mystical and perfect, beautiful and deadly. He took a split second to admire her in this light, her sculpted face and red lips, soft hair, slender body; shapely curves and-  
_  
Stop right there._ He told himself.

"Okay," Tobirama held up a hand to stop him, "you've been sneaking onto the Senju compound on a weekly basis and leaving me flowers?!"

What were his real intentions? No one had been assassinated and nothing had been sabotaged. So what was his real aim in sneaking onto her property? It couldn't be just to leave her flowers.

Right? _Right?!  
_  
"Yeah, pretty much," Izuna admitted, "Though all of my intentions were pure, I assure you."

"Right," said Tobirama. She wasn't sure what else to say.

"I'm sorry about your leg, I hope I was able to fix any damage I caused," Izuna said. Tobirama grabbed her thigh, he'd healed her leg?! He'd gotten close enough to heal her leg and leave a flower by her while she _slept?!_

Okay, she was doubling, no, _tripling _the guards around the compound and never letting her guard down again, no matter where she was. If he could get in, others could too and not everyone would have such peaceful intentions.

Izuna took a step closer and brushed a strand of hair away from her face, Tobirama was too shocked to stop him.

"I thought about waking you, but you looked so peaceful I couldn't bring myself to do it." Izuna admitted, "but, since I've caught you awake, there's something I want to try."

He leaned forwards and kissed Tobirama on the lips. She stood there, frozen.

Izuna pulled back and cupped her cheek, "until next time." He whispered. Then he flickered and disappeared.

Tobirama stood there staring at the spot where her arch nemesis had been standing, feeling as though her brain was about to implode. But she couldn't help but wonder; did Izuna mean 'next time' on the battlefield as enemies?

Or next time standing together under the moonlight?

* * *

**Wow! That was long! Hope you guys don't mind.**

**There you are Nymes, this one's for you. Hope it's something like what you wanted.**

**If anyone has another request, I'd be happy to write it for you!**

**Until next time!**

**Ciao!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I LIVE! Seriously, I thought school was NEVER going to end!**

**To Nymes, thank you so much for your review! I knew from the second you said the paper-bombs-on-rose-petals thing was classy that you were the most awesome person on the planet! (and Hashirama _would_ approve of Izuna stealing Tobirama away, wouldn't he? ;)). I am so glad you liked it (and ****_please,_**** Tobirama could never run fast enough to escape her smexy Uchiha, poor, clueless little thing that she is). I'm so flattered you liked it!**

**My dear hanayu, hello again, I would be very happy to write your request… and here it is! Hope you like it! And thank you for your review!**

**coolgirl, you're idea was great too (I can't believe I didn't think of something like that, man I'm stupid). Your request will be the next chapter. Thank you so much!**

**Thank you all for reviewing, you guys all rock!**

**I don't own, hope you enjoy.**

**And now for something completely different…**

* * *

Something to Say

-Now that a few things have been cleared up in Tobirama Senju's eyes he sees why Madara hates his older brother and that Hashirama is a mad genius.

Warning: slight AU (Izuna's still alive), Hashiramaxfem!Izuna.

* * *

Hashirama Senju whistled cheerfully as he half-strolled, half-skipped towards the huge courtyard where everyone was gathering to celebrate the 5 year anniversary of their beloved Leaf Village being formed. He had a plan to make this night the most memorable night ever –for some of them anyway- his plan was flawless, he had everything figured out.

He skipped past Izuna Uchiha, his best friend's little sister (and future wife but she didn't know that yet. He did though, of course). "I have a good feeling about today!" He told the serious female.

Madara followed his best friend, "I have a baaaad feeling about today," he told his little sister ominously. Izuna couldn't help it, she gulped, one of them had to be right.

She wasn't sure which option scared her worse.

They reached the huge courtyard, right outside Hashirama's office. The usually plain area had been transformed, there was a stage (made by Hashirama) for performances and speeches. In front of the stage there were tons of huge, round tables to seat the villagers and a smaller one off to the side.

The two Uchiha sat down at this table (Hashirama and his brother didn't because they had to make the first two speeches), Hashirama kept a close eye on Izuna.

Everywhere she went guys gaped at her, not surprising, she was an Uchiha after all, and they were famed for their good-looks. Tons of girls gawked at Madara too after all. But Hashirama didn't _care_ about girls looking at Madara, there was only one girl he, Hashirama, was interested in.

Izuna Uchiha. Madara's beautiful younger sister.

But she was so much more than just 'beautiful' and so much more than just 'Madara's little sister.'

She was the most beautiful woman in the village, easily. Even amongst the Uchiha women, she stood out. Her body was small, but not too small, and slender, with curves in all the right places.

Her flawless skin was like ivory, contrasting nicely with her raven hair and ebony eyes, beauty and death all rolled into one package. And as a shinobi, Hashirama knew the two didn't often go together.

Her long hair, usually pulled back into a careless ponytail with long spikes framing her face, looked like black silk and, if you touched it, was so soft it felt like liquid. Or at least Hashirama was fairly certain it was, so far he had only ever touched Izuna's hair by accident but hey, he was getting to it!

And that was just her _looks._ That was just the stuff all the men of the Konoha Village sang praises too.

Hashirama knew the other side of her too.

He knew the serious, but sweet kunoichi that hid behind her good looks and silent Uchiha manner.

The peace-loving young lady who loved her brother and her village more than anything else in the world.

The fierce fighter, willing to throw away her life to protect the ones she cared about. The kind girl who secretly loved children and flowers and explosives (because all three of those things were _totally_ similar).

The young lady who felt so awkward around other women, all or most of whom spent hours doing their hair and clothes because she just wasn't like them.

They were not the amazing woman Hashirama knew Izuna Uchiha to be.

She was beautiful, strong, smart, kind, and serious; but loved with a passion unrivalled by those around her. She was wonderful, she was amazing, she was…

Absolutely oblivious.

_Come on,_ Hashirama thought, how could one woman, so intelligent and shrewd, so easily able to see through people with her sharp eyes be so _oblivious _to the fact that he'd been her biggest admirer for _over four years now?!_

Yes, it was true; he was Izuna Uchiha's number 1. fanboy. And she had no idea. Absolutely none.

He had first noticed Izuna was special when he was eighteen; she was sixteen at the time and really beginning to grow into her Uchiha looks.

The first thing he had noticed was her absolute devotion and loyalty to her brother, but she was an Uchiha, this wasn't uncommon.

The second thing he had noticed about her was he strength, her keen mind, her loyalty to her clan, her secret kindness, the things that made her who she was.

The third thing he noticed was her stunning beauty (because it wasn't one of those things you could just _ignore)_.

The fourth thing he had noticed how good she was at throwing kunai and shuriken at his face and things had just escalated from there…

Which lead them to where they were now, with every guy (with the exception of her brother, the other Uchiha men and_ his_ brother) eyeing the love of _his _life!

Hashirama had tried to make Izuna aware of his feelings for her -not by outright telling her, he didn't want to make her uncomfortable or ruin their friendship- but he had been pretty damn obvious about it.

He had bought her flowers, she'd reacted the same way she did when Madara bought her flowers (Hashirama seriously hoped she didn't see _him_ as an older brother too, that would seriously ruin his plans), he'd complimented her countless of times, she'd denied every compliment modestly. He'd saved her life, she'd returned the favour, he had asked her out to dinner, she'd _brought both their brothers along!_

And now Hashirama was _done _with her not noticing, he had come up with a brilliant plan to make her realise his love for her?

What was his brilliant plan, you ask? Simple:

He was going to tell her.

Brilliant.

Hashirama wasn't worried about making Izuna uncomfortable any more, if his love ruined their friendship then the friendship was obviously to weak to be worth saving anyway. And he could always apologize later. As in _after_ he told her, and the whole village, that he loved her. Then she wouldn't be able to continue being oblivious and if, by some miracle, she said yes, the whole village would know that she was his and he was hers. Then the only thing he would have to worry about would be Madara.

Yeah, Madara might become a problem. Izuna was his beloved baby sister after all and Hashirama would totally be breaking the ancient shinobi Bro-code.

But this was true love! Madara would forgive him eventually.

Hopefully.

So in a nut shell, Hashirama's plan was to tell Izuna of his love for her when he gave his speech.

Which he conveniently had to do _right now._

Watching his brother give his speech about how prosperous the Leaf village was and how proud he was to be this peaceful village's leader and how he promised to protect each and every person with his life, Tobirama Senju was impressed. Hashirama's speech was as passionate and empowering as always but he hadn't made a _single_ stupid or off-topic comment.

It was almost too good to be true.

As Hashirama finished his speech and the applause started, Tobirama pushed off of the wall of the Hokage's building and went to take his brother's place in front of the crowd. However Hashirama made a 'wait' motion with his hand and turned back to the crowd.

Tobirama frowned, he didn't think his brother had forgotten anything, what else was there?

He shouldn't have asked.

"There's one more thing," Hashirama said, the crowd fell respectfully silent again.

"This is rather personal so I hope that everyone will give me a moment to say what I have to say and cheer me on in their hearts for this is a matter of my heart." Hashirama said.

He turned to face a certain female, seated by the stage and extended his hand, "Izuna Uchiha, would you join me for a moment?"

Izuna and Madara glanced at each other, confused. Madara made a 'who knows' gesture with his hand and gave Izuna's arm a gentle shove, "go see what he wants." Izuna nodded and hesitantly walked towards the stage, taking the Hokage's hand when she got close enough.

Hashirama drew Izuna close and didn't release her hand, she frowned, _what's Hashi doing? Why won't he let go of me?_

"Can I help you?" She asked politely, Hashirama smiled.

"Actually, I'm hoping you _can_ help me," he replied, loud enough for everyone to hear.

He turned back to the crowd.

"My friends, I must confess, a grave malady has befallen me." Hashirama told his people. Lots of people gasped. Tobirama's brow furrowed in worry, his brother wasn't sick, was he?

"And the only person who has the capability to save me is this young lady here." He tugged a thoroughly confused, though still composed, Izuna forward so the crowd could see her. He then turned to speak to Izuna directly, but kept his voice loud enough so everyone could hear him.

"My dear Izuna, I'm afraid that for years now, I have been completely and utterly lovesick." He said. The crowd gasped.

"What?" Yelped Tobirama, stumbling away from the wall and nearly falling over, luckily, no-one noticed.

"WHAT!?" Demanded Madara, leaping to his feet and slamming his hands down on the table, _that traitorous bastard!_

"What?" Echoed Izuna, so softly only Hashirama could hear her.

Hashirama reached up and stroked her cheek, "I was hoping you could cure me of this illness, will you please be mine?"

"Uhh…" for the first time in her life, Izuna Uchiha was completely and totally speechless.

"Hashirama you BASTARD!" Madara yelled, Hashirama winced, he hoped Izuna didn't say _that._

"Madara please, you and I can talk about this later," Hashirama said, never taking his eyes from Madara's sister.

"LIKE HELL WE CAN! I TRUSTED YOU, YOU MOTHERFU-"

"Madara!" Tobirama yelled, luckily, the Uchiha male fell silent.

"I-I don't know what to say…" Izuna admitted.

A woman in the crowd jumped up, "YES! You say 'YES'!"

"Yes," Izuna whispered. Madara growled, Hashirama's heart soared.

"KISS!" Someone else in the crowd yelled.

Hashirama cupped Izuna's cheek and leaned forwards, she blushed ever so slightly and her dark eyes slid shut.

Hashirama kissed Izuna softly in front of the entire village. The crowd cheered. Well, most of them did anyway.

Leaning against the wall again, Tobirama Senju threw up his hands, "I am never going to get that idiot to give a decent speech, I give up!" He folded his arms huffily but the corners of his mouth twitched.

Hashirama pulled back and smiled like an idiot, or at least he did until he saw the hand signs Madara was making.

"Now Madara-" he began.

"FIRE STYLE: FIREBALL JUTSU YOU TRATORIOUS SON OF A BITCH!"

Hashirama rolled his eyes, "always so dramatic," he murmured, squeezing Izuna's hand. She smiled and squeezed back.

Then Hashirama remembered he had a fireball aimed at his head.

Well shit.

* * *

**Ladies, I think we've just discovered the ****_real_**** reason Madara hates Hashirama so much. Kishimoto lied, he ****_lied!_**** :)**

**Wow, this 'drabble' was longer than one or two of my actual fanfic chapters! I hope that's okay,**  
**I didn't blabber on too much, did I?**

**And I thought the last one was long…**

**Anyway, coolgirl, you're request will be next, everyone else; if you've got any requests or just want to make a comment please do so! I eagerly await your replies.**

**hanayu, I hope this lived up to your expectations, I'm very happy you gave me the idea.**

**Everyone else, I hoped you enjoyed too!**

**Until next time,**

**Ciao!**

**P.S: I almost forgot *gasp* HAPPY BIRTHDAY HASHIRAMA SENJU! THAT'S RIGHT GUYS, today, the 23rd of the 10th is Hashirama's birthday! Hope he liked his birthday present! ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Oh hanayu *blushes* thank you for your idea and both your reviews, I'm glad you liked it so much to read it again and that it cheered you up, happy I could help. **

**coolgirl; thank you for your review, your turn girl! This one's for you, hope you like it as much. And I might write a part 2, one day, when you all least expect it… TOMORROW! Just kidding, but maybe one day.**

**Mayomay, I'm so glad you liked it. I just read your fanfiction about these for. I think its fate that I found your fic and you found mine just as I was getting ready to write _this_ chapter. Your wonderful fic inspired me to get this chapter finished!**

**Everyone, you know the drill, please R & R, I don't own anything.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The Pieces Coming Together

-Things start making sense to Hashirama at the expense of Madara's dignity and Tobirama's mental health. Overall, Izuna just didn't think it was worth it.

Warnings: fem!Madara, fem!Izuna

* * *

Hashirama's sword clashed against Madara's gunbai. The two flew apart then ran at each other to clash again. Hashirama ducked under Madara's blow and hit back. Madara blocked and the force of the blow sent them both skidding backwards.

Madara skidded considerably further than Hashirama, the Senju male wasn't surprised. Madara was smaller than he was and weighed considerably less, and Hashirama didn't just mean he was thinner, even though he was. Whereas Hashirama's shoulders had broadened and he had grown considerably taller, Madara had remained small and slender.

It didn't make him any weaker though.

Madara hit at him again, Hashirama swayed to the side before lunging forwards and slashing at Madara with a horizontal motion.

A few years ago his blade would have skated across Madara's chest plate and not hurt the Uchiha.

But, as Hashirama had noticed earlier, he was taller than Madara now, so the blade hit higher than he had intended it to.

The strike wasn't high enough to slit Madara's throat, thankfully, but it was too high to simply glance off his armour.

The blade hit the chain links holding Madara's armour to his shoulder-plates, snapping them and slashing the black shirt he wore underneath and opening a shallow cut at about breast-bone height.

In an ideal world this would have been all well and fine, Madara's chest plate would have ended up hanging from his stomach plate and there would be a rip in his shirt and a slash in his skin. But that's it.

Unfortunately, this was not an ideal world. Things were not destined to go that smoothly.

When Hashirama cut the links that held up Madara's chest plate one of the links got caught on the slash on Madara's shirt, pulling the black cloth down too, ripping it. The bandages underneath were also snagged and ripped cleanly, falling away.

Revealing Madara's smooth, pale skin and the small breasts the bandages kept hidden.

Covering her chest with her free hand, a startled Madara glanced up into Hashirama's shocked face.

_Oh, so Madara's really a girl…Everything makes so much more sense now…_

Wait… Madara was a _girl?_ WHAT?!

"Uh…" He said articulately.

"What?!" Madara snapped, defensive, "never seen a girl's boobs before?"

Yes, he had. But that wasn't the issue here.

Tobirama Senju crept stealthily through the bushes and stole from shadow to shadow, his heart hammering nervously in his chest. This was it, the real deal. This was not a drill. He could not afford to mess up this time, if he did, he was dead. He would never escape.

He was on the Uchiha compound. Right in the middle of it. If they found him, they would kill him.

There were no two ways about it.

Tobirama concentrated fiercely on the task at hand. The Senju's had struck while they knew the Uchiha Clan was divided. Half of them, including Tobirama's rival Izuna, were still out fighting someone else somewhere else.

Or at least they had been, they were coming back now and it was Tobirama's job to keep them distracted so they couldn't go to the aid of their comrades fighting the Senju. That's why he was here.

While his father and brother and their men kept the Uchiha busy Tobirama had to sneak onto the Uchiha compound and (carefully) place the incredibly powerful explosive tags in the room that would do the most damage.

They had, without the Uchiha's knowledge, stolen a blueprint of their compound and located the room that would cause the biggest impact if burnt to the ground. That's where Tobirama was currently headed.

He reached the window of the room he was supposed to be blowing up and cautiously peeked inside before quickly ducking out of sight. There was someone in there!

Wait. He knew that person.

Tobirama Senju snuck another glance into the room. Sure enough, Izuna Uchiha was running around the room preparing to go to battle again.

The poor boy had evidently just gotten back from his other fight and, hearing that Madara was fighting Hashirama, was quickly getting ready to go assist his beloved older brother.

Tobirama glared at the small male as he ran around the room, gathering the things he would need for the fight, he couldn't blow up the room while Izuna was inside it!

Strictly speaking, that would be the ideal situation. What better way to distract the Uchiha then to kill the leader's youngest son? But Tobirama knew that if he were to confront Izuna the alarm would certainly be raised. To avoid being caught and killed, he needed to avoid being seen by Izuna.

Izuna was facing away from Tobirama but he was standing in front of a mirror directly facing where Tobirama was standing, if he moved at all, Izuna would see him.

Izuna yanked the tie out of his hair, letting it flow around him, it increased his resemblance to his brother tenfold. He then quickly ripped off his shirt, reaching for a new one and his armour.

Tobirama glanced away, he really didn't want to watch Izuna get changed but he did have to keep an eye on the guy so he concentrated on a spot about a foot to Izuna's left. Until something caught his eye.

_How long has Izuna Uchiha had breasts?_

His jaw dropped._ Oh no way… You mean he is… _she_ is?_

Izuna wrapped some bandages tightly around _her_ chest to keep _her breasts_ hidden and then pulled a new shirt over _her_ head. Tobirama was gawking unashamedly now, all worries about being caught out the window.

_Oh my God._

Izuna quickly re-did the tie around her hair, much more securely this time, strapped her armour on, grabbed her weapons and dashed out of the room.

Several stunned minutes later Tobirama remembered what he had come here to do.

_Oh yeah… the bombs… right…_

After the fight, at the Senju compound, Hashirama comforted a slightly traumatized and incredibly embarrassed Tobirama. The albino boy was shaking, sitting with his head buried in his brother's shoulder. His normally pale cheeks were so bright red it looked like they were on fire.

Hashirama's skin was much more tanned but one of his cheeks was bright red also. But only one. And not out of embarrassment.

Madara had slapped him good, he could practically still feel her hand-print on his face, he really shouldn't have stared (but it was_ so_ worth it).

He was normally a very serious man but, glancing at his two sons, Butsuma Senju couldn't help but smile, "well," he chuckled, "now we know why Tajima Uchiha was so upset when he found out his oldest remaining child was _meeting a boy_ down by the river."

Hashirama smiled ruefully.

Tobirama shivered, "I'll never spy on anyone again, I promise!"

After the fight, at the Uchiha compound, Madara comforted her younger sister. Izuna was seething.

"They blew up my room. Those bastards BLEW UP MY ROOM!"

* * *

**I updated quickly! Yay! Well it's cuz I did so much writing the other day with two of my fanfiction and schoolwork that when I got home from school today; it didn't feel right to be doing nothing. **

**I hope you guys aren't getting bored of me.**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed. I don't think this one is as funny or as in-depth as the other two but its more 'drabble-like,' if you know what I mean... **

**Anyway, R & R guys, let me know what you think and send me your delicious, delicious requests!**

**I'm tired now...**

**Until next time,**

**Ciao!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys, it feels like it's been such a long time, Thanks so much to hanayu and coolgirl for their reviews and the wonderful and nice things they said. Thank you!**

**This one I wrote in my English book instead of watching our English movie, hey, at least ****_I_**** showed up.**

**Anyway, R & R guys. I don't own. Enjoy.**

* * *

The Problem with Time Jutsus

-Izuna and Madara find themselves in a strange situation. As do another well known pair of Uchiha brothers.

* * *

Eleven year old Izuna Uchiha tugged on his brother's sleeve as Madara sat at his desk, reading a scroll.

"Yes, what is it brother?" The thirteen year old asked, setting down the scroll.

Izuna handed Madara a large tome. "I found that book on jutsu you were looking for."

"Oh?" Surprised, Madara took the book from his brother, "thank you Izuna, you didn't have to do that."

Izuna shrugged and smiled before slipping off to go practice swordplay, read or play or whatever it was he did in his spare time.

Madara opened the tome and leafed through it. He'd searched for it everywhere; he wondered where Izuna had found it.

Scanning the first page Madara decided to try the jutsu on it. He wasn't sure what the jutsu did but that was why he wanted to try it. Besides, jutsu in books like this started off with the easy and harmless ones at the front and the harder, more dangerous ones at the back. This was the first jutsu in the book so it couldn't be anything too bad, right?

Madara made the handsigns that were shown in the book, and activated the jutsu. There was a huge flash of light. When it cleared there was a thirteen year old Uchiha standing beside Madara's desk.

But that Uchiha wasn't Madara.

"Huh?" Izuna's spiky black head popped around the door, "big brother, I thought I heard  
somethi-"

He stopped and stared, "you're not my brother, who the Hell are you?"

"I was just about to ask you the same thing," a thirteen year old Itachi Uchiha replied steadily.

Madara picked himself up from the floor, wincing, and then he stopped and stared, "this isn't my room. What did that jutsu do?"

Just then the door flew open and a seven year old boy rushed in, "Big brother! Itachi! Itachi!  
Guess what? Father says that-" the boy went quiet, "you're not my big brother, who are you?"

"Who are _you?"_ Madara asked, "Where am I?"

The boy glanced at him oddly, wary, but not quite afraid, "I'm Sasuke Uchiha, and you're in the Uchiha Compound in the Hidden Leaf Village."

Madara shook his head, trying to clear it, aside from a few babies not old enough to walk, _Izuna _was the youngest Uchiha male alive. This boy looked like Izuna; he looked enough like Izuna that, for a wild moment, Madara thought this boy was a younger version of his brother.

But there were no Uchiha boys named Sasuke.

"The hidden _what _village?" He asked, puzzled, he'd never heard of a village with that name before.

The young boy named Sasuke gave him a weird look, "the Hidden Leaf Village, the village created by the First Hokage, Hashirama Senju and his best friend Madara Uchiha." He said this as though it was something obvious, something Madara should've known too.

Madara's already pale skin went even whiter, _oh my God... _

Sasuke glared at this invader to his brother's room, "now, what's _your_ name?"

* * *

**Hehehe… get out of this one Madara. I'd love to do a part 2 for this one, something where Madara has to take care of a little Sasuke and finds out that being the older brother to a significantly younger sibling is much harder than Itachi makes it look. And maybe Itachi and Izuna could become friends? That would be fun.**

**Everyone! I had so much fun writing your ideas, please send me more requests!**

**I know I said this before but R & R guys! Hope you enjoyed.**

**Until next time, **

**Ciao!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Wow. Here I am again. The fact that this got updated so quickly is due to Mayomay and her lovely fanfiction, amazing as always my dear. This one's for you, I hope this is something like what you wanted.**

**I can't promise to give everyone good drabbles but I CAN promise to always try my best.**

**Everyone, I promise to always try my best, that's my Ninja Way!**

**Much thanks also go out to .luna for following and favoriting this story and Mayomay for favoriting, you guys rock.**

**Without further delay…**

**Enjoy, R & R, I don't own.**

* * *

The Bonds that hold us Together

-After the Village has been created all of Hashirama and Tobirama's dreams have come true. Well, okay, not all of them, but Madara's working on that now. Izuna is… not.

Warnings: Hashirama x fem!Izuna (again) and Tobirama x fem!Madara.

* * *

Izuna Senju laughed as her brother-in-law Tobirama's three genin ran past her, nearly knocking her off her feet.

"Sorry Lady Izuna!" The boy named Hiruzen Sarutobi yelled as he raced after his teammates.

Izuna laughed and waved at them as they raced off, "I love kids, don't you guys?"

Her husband, the First Hokage, Hashirama Senju, nodded, smiling, while his brother, the previously mentioned Tobirama, shouted at his team to be more careful.

Izuna's sister and Tobirama's wife, Madara Uchiha (or Madara Senju depending on who you asked), twitched slightly and bit her tongue to keep her reply down.

_Not yet. Later._ She told herself. Madara knew better then to jump into anything without at least having some idea of what to expect. She had to watch and wait until the perfect opportunity to strike -or in this case drop a bomb on everyone's heads- presented itself. That was how battles were won.

_Am I really comparing _this _to a battle?!_ Madara wondered, outraged at herself. She bit her lower lip and growled softly.

Her brother-in-law and best friend Hashirama Senju glanced at her worriedly but Madara just shook her dark head and ignored him.  
_  
Leave me alone, I'm nervous!_ She screamed mentally. Since Hashirama didn't possess mind-powers he didn't hear this. He did, however, leave her alone.

"Well, that's me for the day, I'm done." Hashirama shuffled some papers setting them to the side, and stood.

He offered Izuna his arm and the two of them escaped together, ignoring Tobirama's cries of 'hey! Get your ass back in here!'

Madara set her fingertips together and contemplated murder.

She wasn't sure who she wanted to murder or why, all she knew was that it was suddenly a fascinating topic that required her complete and undivided attention.

It couldn't be that she was studiously ignoring her husband or anything. No, that couldn't be it at _all._

Tobirama glanced at his wife, he knew she was ignoring him for some reason, and he even knew her well enough to know that she was contemplating murder. He just didn't know why.

He had, of course, racked his brain to think of everything he did that could've possibly annoyed her. And come up with nothing. He'd asked her what was wrong, she'd denied everything.

He had even gone so far as to ask Izuna if her sister had confided anything in her.

With a secretive smile Izuna had assured him that Madara was not upset with him and would tell him what was on her mind when she was good and ready. But not one second before.

Resigning himself to wait, Tobirama offered a hand to his wife. She took it and slowly rose from her chair in front of the Hokage's desk.

"Join me for lunch?" He asked, she nodded wordlessly, still brooding.

The two of them walked wordlessly to their favourite restaurant and sat down. Tobirama ordered for both of them when it became obvious that his wife still didn't feel like talking.

The waitress placed his bowl of mushroom soup and Madara's plate of inarizushi in front of him, he thanked her and she left.

Tobirama watched Madara as he ate his soup. She wasn't eating, just poking at her food with such a disinterested expression on her face that what little appetite Tobirama previously had disappeared fast.

He sighed and pushed his bowl away, about to ask –for the thousandth time- what was bugging his wife.

He was not a dramatic man (he left that to his brother) but he'd get down on his knees and beg if he had to, when Madara spoke suddenly.

"How can you eat that stuff?" She flicked a pale hand at his bowl.

Tobirama raised an eyebrow, it's wasn't much, but was a start.

"It tastes good, and it's good for you." He replied, it was his brother's favourite food, not his, but he liked it well enough.

Madara shook her head again, "well we're just going to have to agree to disagree Tobirama," she said softly. In an even softer tone she added, "I wonder _mumble mumble mumble."_

Okay, that might not be _exactly _what she said but that was definitely what her husband heard.

"You wonder if what?" He asked, pricking his ears.

Madara looked incredibly nervous and began fiddling with her napkin. Madara Uchiha does not fiddle.

"I said; I wonder if _mumble mumble mumble."  
_  
Right. Well… that cleared _everything _up.

Tobirama lifted a white brow, "one more time love?" He asked mildly.

Madara took a deep breath, she was really trying here, "I_ said;_ I wonder if _the baby will take after you or me in taste."_

Tobirama grasped her meaning instantly. His eyes widened, "you mean you're…?"

Madara nodded, her heart beating fast, she had no idea how her husband would take this unexpected news.

Tobirama made a sound that sounded half like a gasp half strangled noise then, not caring who was watching, picked Madara up out of her seat and hugged her tightly, burying his face in her long black hair.

"How long have you known? Have you told anyone else yet? Do you know what gender it's going to be? What will we call him or her?" Tobirama was actually talking really, really fast but Madara could barely hear him due to his voice being muffled by her back tresses since he was hugging her so tightly.

Madara smiled and wound her arms around her husband's neck, resting her head against his strong shoulder.

All throughout her years in helping with the village, while she was off running around and breathing fire and making treaties and death-threats left-right-and-centre he was her rock. He was her stability, the strong, serious, responsible one she knew she could always count on.

When she had first begun to see Tobirama as someone other than 'Hashirama's Uchiha-hating little brother/Izuna's rival' his stability and serious side had disorientated her a little, she wasn't used to being taken care of and had no possible idea why he would consider taking care of _her._

She had seen his ruthless side thousands of times on the battlefield, but his compassionate side scared her to death. Later she was to find out that it wasn't all bad.

Madara didn't like to be coddled, never had and never would, but she had slowly learnt that there was nothing wrong with having someone to lean on who wasn't your long-suffering little sister or your crazy best friend.

Right now she loved Tobirama for his caring, she shut her eyes and smiled, why had she ever been nervous about telling him?

Izuna watched Tobirama and her sister hug through the window of the restaurant across the street with her sharingan eagle-eyes.

"Looks like she finally told him," she remarked lightly to her husband who joined her on the balcony of their two-story house.

"Huh? Who told who what?" The First Hokage asked, coming up behind his wife and wrapping his arms around her waist, nuzzling her neck lovingly.

Izuna smiled and tilted her head to the side, "Madara. She told Tobirama." Both Uchiha females were masters at avoiding giving a straight answer.

"What did she tell Tobirama?" Her husband pressed, knowing full well what his wife was doing.

Izuna's smile widened and she turned around in her husband's arms so she could look him in the eye, "I can't tell you that, it would ruin Madara's big surprise."

Hashirama raised an eyebrow, that didn't sound good, "Should I be worried?" He asked.

Izuna thought about it, "yeah, probably." She admitted.

Hashirama kissed her softly, "come on, tell me," he murmured against her lips, a teasing glint in his eye.

Izuna smirked, only with him could she ever feel this relaxed, relaxed enough to engage in some serious teasing. She pretended to think about it, "nope. Sorry, can't do that. Sisterhood code of honour, you see."

Hashirama lifted a dark eyebrow, "what about the husband-wife code of honour?"

Izuna winked, "there's nothing in the husband and wife guide scroll that says anything about breaking sisterhood codes." She replied.

"What?! We get a guide scroll? How come I didn't get one?" Hashirama complained.

Izuna shrugged, setting her hands on her husband's shoulders, "I stole yours, you're just going to have to wing it."

Now it is Hashirama's turn to smirk, he lifted Izuna off her feet and spun her around before dipping her and kissing her softly. "Well I seem to be doing okay, if I do say so myself."

"Better than okay," Izuna whispered, breathless and not from being spun around.

Hashirama took a few steps forwards until Izuna's back hit the stone wall beside the door. "If you don't tell me, I'll be forced to take drastic measures," he threatened, hands moving to either side of Izuna's waist.

She glanced up at him, suddenly wary, "what are you going to do?"

Izuna shrieked loudly as her husband began tickling her.

It was not a very well known fact but Izuna Uchiha was incredibly ticklish, all Uchiha were in fact. They just hid it really well because it was their number 1 weakness.

Unfortunately for Izuna, Hashirama knew this.

Fortunately for Izuna, he let up after a while, leaving his wife heaving for breath, glaring at him with accusing black eyes, cheeks an adorable red, pinned between his body and the wall. A proverbial rock and hard place.

"Tell me," he insisted, pressing closer to her, Izuna wrapped her legs around his hips and buried her fingers in his long hair, their lips brushed and suddenly Izuna giggled.

"You totally fell for it, catch me if you can!" And her shadow clone disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Hashirama cursed and whipped around, he was certain the female he had approached on the balcony had been his wife. _Really_ his wife.  
_  
When did she switch?_ He wondered, looking around.

A peal of laugher pulled him out of his thoughts. He ran to the edge of the balcony and looked down.

Izuna Senju stood below, waving at him. She smirked and ran off, he smiled and, without hesitation, vaulted over the railing to go after her.

Their laughter drifted on the breeze as Tobirama and Madara hugged tightly.

_Yup,_ both guys thought. _This life is pretty perfect._

* * *

**And this 'drabble' is pretty long. But oh well.**

**Here you are Mayomay, this one was for you, hope you liked it.**

**Wow. Hashirama, Madara, Tobirama and Izuna with kids, what a concept…**

**Was the Shadow Clone jutsu invented by this time? I know it was invented around that time so let's just say it was.**

**For those of you who don't know, inarizushi is 'sushi in a bean bag.' Or at least that's how it was described to me. Apparently it's a pouch of fried tofu filled with sushi rice. **

**Everyone, I hoped you enjoyed. R & R people, please! Your requests feed my soul and make me happy. And I miss hearing from you guys! :(**

**Until next time,**

**Ciao.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I AM SO SORRY I WAS GONE SO LONG. I had a very hectic last week of school. And then I graduated. That's right guys; I finished my last year of high school ever. So no more excuses. I'm going to write! But then my pet rat Sasuke died and I was sad… But here I am now! **

**Many, many thanks to my dear reviewers for caring.**

**To the wonderful hanayu, THAT IS THE SINGLE… best idea I've ever heard. You're idea is wonderful as always, you were absolutely right, that never even occurred to me. I'm sorry I took so long but this one's for you. Hope you like it.**

**To crazyuser, glad you liked it!**

**Mayomay, I know right? It sucks, but we can only write what we wanted to happen, and of course, you're very welcome.**

**kincaidian, what a nice thing to say. Glad you liked it. I think that chapter might be my favourite, though I liked Chapter 5 too.**

**Thank all you guys for caring and also thanks go out to ShuffleRepeat for following.**

**Send me some more of your wonderful ideas guys (I promise I'll be updating much quicker now) also R & R and enjoy. I own nothing.**

* * *

Lifestyle Changes

-Hashirama and Tobirama thought they were prepared for the worst. But all their greatest fears were nothing compared to this.

Warnings: Yaoi. Tajima UchihaxButsuma Senju crack ship.

* * *

"Today's the day Tobirama," Seventeen year old Hashirama Senju told his little brother.

"Yup," the sixteen year old agreed, taking a sip from his Pepsi, red eyes never leaving the door.

"We're finally going to meet him," the brunet continued as his younger brother folded his arms.

"Yup," Tobirama agreed, unblinking.

Today was the day that their father had promised they would meet his boyfriend/fiancé, the guy they only knew as 'The Date.'

If it were up to Butsuma his two children wouldn't know who his fiancé was until he pulled them to the side at the wedding and told them who their new stepfather was. They already knew him; they just didn't _know _they knew him.

However Hashirama had convinced him that it was proper protocol to introduce your sons to the man you were about to marry at least _once_ before you actually married him.

"They'll get here eventually boys, staring at the door won't make them get here any faster." Butsuma said, walking into the living room with a cup of tea and sitting down.

Hashirama shrugged, "yeah, but it gives us something to do in the meantime."

"You're absolutely right father," Tobirama agreed obediently, never taking his eyes off the door.

They were also supposed to meet 'The Date's' two sons who, according to Butsuma were 'nice kids,' around their own age. But Butsuma always had a teasing, almost knowing, smile on his face when he told them this and that smile made Tobirama curious.

It made him incredibly curious.

About half an hour later they heard the sound of footsteps approaching their house. Hashirama and Tobirama leapt to their feet but stopped and stared when they saw who was approaching.

Tajima Uchiha strode confidently up the front path, two bewildered black-haired teens behind him. Butsuma hurried to let them in.

Tobirama scowled, "what the hell are they doing here?"

Hashirama didn't answer but his heart rate tripled, _no, it can't be,_ he thought, cold sweat broke out on his brow. _Oh dear God please no…_

Tajima entered the house, his sons followed much more slowly. Madara looked as horrified as Hashirama felt. Izuna appeared to be on the verge of hyperventilating and bursting into tears, Hashirama didn't blame him. Tobirama was still glowering at the three Uchiha; he didn't seem to have caught on yet. Or maybe he had and was just in a state of complete denial.

"Butsuma," Tajima embraced the brunet man tightly, ignoring his sons' horrified glances.

"Tajima," Butsuma pecked the black-haired man on the lips, ignoring _his _sons' horrified glances.

Tobirama's chalk-white skin turned a nasty shade of grey, he stumbled and Hashirama caught his shoulder, honestly afraid his younger brother might pass out at best and have a heart attack and die at worst. Izuna ground the palms of his hands into his eye sockets.

"Wow. I think I'm gonna need some brain bleach." He muttered.

Tajima and Butsuma turned to the four teens, their arms around each other's waists. "Tobirama, Hashirama, I'd like the two of you to meet your future stepfather," Tobirama shuddered, "and I believe you already know his sons Madara and Izuna?"

"Oh you do believe, do you?" Hashirama asked, unimpressed. He folded his arms and glared at Madara, _he was only my best friend for years…_

Izuna moaned softly, clutching his head and shaking it back and forth slightly, Madara on the other hand, gave the most evil smile Hashirama had _ever _seen.

He approached the Senju's but ignored Hashirama and went straight to Tobirama. "Actually yes, we _do_ know each other Mr. Senju. The four of us go way back."

He clapped a 'friendly' hand on Tobirama's shoulder, still grinning evilly. "I'm so glad we're going to be a _family_ now _little brother,"_ he said, leaning over to say the last two words directly into Tobirama's ear.

The albino fainted.

Hashirama raised an eyebrow, "wow. That has to be the most evil thing I have _ever_ seen you do."

Madara just cackled evilly, Hashirama rolled his eyes, leave it to Madara to find the best of a bad situation.

Izuna poked Tobirama with his toe, "uh, guys? I think he might be dead."

* * *

**Was thias an AU? I have no idea, I imagine it was because I doubt Tajima, Madara and Izuna would've just waltzed through the front door if it wasn't but if it amuses you to think so it doesn't have to be an AU, there's nothing that says one way or the other.**

**And there you have it. Hope you guys liked it. I wasn't really into it at the beginning but I was really enjoying myself by the end. Review and tell me what you think and any more ideas you'd like to share. I have a few of my own but I always seem to get so much more into the ideas you guys give me so fire away!**

**I'll probably update again later today or sometime soon to make up for being gone for so long so get in quick!**

**Until next time, **

**Ciao.**


	10. Chapter 10

**More updates, she said. No excuses, she said. I know, I know, I'm sorry. But my internet! It better start working again before I kill all twelve people in this house!**

**Anyway, to my reviewers; ****hanayu, I'm glad you liked it!**

**To GeniusStranger777, I decided to do a Madara x fem!Hashirama cuz, despite that being the biggest pairing I haven't written anything that's really about it yet. So here it is, hope you like it. I'll probably do a Madara x fem!Tobirama sometime soon.**

**coolgirl, your request is up next.**

**If there are any followers and favouriters, and I believe there was one or two, I apologize for not acknowledging you as I am unable to access my account for your names. I will acknowledge you at the next possible opportunity.**

* * *

Family in Crisis

-When Madara pays a midnight visit to his ex-wife Hashirama he finds that she has one more reason to hate him for leaving.

Warnings: Madaraxfem!Hashirama, slight OC (oh you'll see…)

* * *

It had been almost six years since he left their beloved village but Madara still remembered every turn he had to make to reach his ex-wife's study. It was late, about four in the morning but Madara was sure Hashirama would still be awake, it was Friday and when he was back in the village his ex-wife would always stay up really late on Fridays to finish her paperwork and then sleep in on Saturday mornings. He saw no reason for her to have changed her routine but if she had, he smirked; she'd get a pretty rude awakening.

He wasn't here to fight her; even he wasn't crazy enough to pick a fight in the middle of a village where there were other shinobi to get in the way and innocent villagers to be hurt.

As much as he wanted the village destroyed Madara didn't feel the need to risk innocent lives to pick a fight with his ex-wife when he could just as easily pick a fight with her _without_ risking anyone.

And Hashirama was like a lioness protecting her cubs with those villagers. No, Madara was just here because he wanted to confirm or deny if their village was going to war with the Hidden Sand Village.

Madara smiled slightly as he slipped down the corridor and peered around the corner, the door to Hashirama's study was in view. She was supposed to have guards, her younger brother had insisted on it, but she had probably sent them away the moment Tobirama had gone to bed.

Madara supposed he could see her reasoning; she was the strongest fighter in the village, why would she need guards?

But he could see Tobirama's reasoning too, guards could warn her if her ex-husband ever decided to pay her a 4am visit.

He was so focused on the door that he almost missed the slight presence behind him. But he didn't, he whirled around, sharingan activated, hand reaching for his katana.

A kunai, poorly thrown, whizzed past him, he glanced down to see a little girl, no more than five years old, wearing a long black nightdress, glaring up at him with big, black, Uchiha eyes. She was pale as marble, they all were, and her shaggy black hair hung down to her waist in exactly the same manner his did.

"Who are you, why are you sneaking around my mama's study?" The girl asked in a childishly suspicious voice, glaring at him, her full lower lip pouting outwards. She obviously had a little shinobi training, being able to sneak up on him and throw a kunai at him but she was no ninja. She was far too young; Hashirama never would've allowed it.

She was absolutely adorable, Madara decided, but her question confused him, the study belonged to Hashirama, didn't it? So she'd had a kid? With an Uchiha? _She always was an Uchiha lover. I should know._

Still, he decided to ask, "Is your mother the Hokage?"

The girl nodded.

"Is she Hashirama Senju?"

Another nod.

"Do you think you could take me to her?" Madara asked, he had no idea what was prompting him to talk to this girl –he wasn't here to socialize with children!- but he felt oddly drawn to her, as though he should know her, but he didn't.

The girl nodded and took his hand, she needed to have the 'don't talk to or go anywhere with strangers' rule impressed on her a little better.

Madara mentally rolled his eyes. _Definitely Hashirama's daughter… with another Uchiha. _

He tried to ignore the rage, jealousy and hurt that flowed through him at that thought. He had no right to feel those emotions.

"What's your name?" He asked curiously, as the girl lead him towards the door.

"Kawa," she replied, Kawarama was the name of one of Hashirama's younger brothers who had died when they were all children, Madara remembered.

"How old are you Kawa?" He asked, relieved she hadn't asked for his name.

"Five." The girl didn't seem to be much of a talker.

_Must've gotten that from her father's side,_ thought Madara, smirking. Then he frowned, the hurt returning, he hadn't been gone for six whole years yet, Hashirama must've moved on pretty quickly. That or Kawa was actually his-

Madara dismissed the thought with a mental snort, _yeah right, as if._

If Kawa was his daughter, he'd know about it.

They reached the study door and Kawa raised her free hand to knock, "Mama?" She called.

"Kawa? What are you doing up? Come on in honey." Hashirama called. Madara smirked again, his ex-wife's ability to sense chakra was as non-existent as ever.

Hashirama looked up with a warm smile as they entered. Once she caught sight of the man holding her daughter's hand the smile froze on her lips and Madara saw true fear, fear for her daughter, enter his ex-wife's eyes for the first time ever.

"Kawa come here," Hashirama ordered, her daughter obediently dropped Madara's hand and ran to her mother. Hashirama fell to her knees and wrapped her arms tightly around her daughter, the part of her that was friend, wife (or ex-wife at least) and rival to Madara knew that he would never hurt an innocent child for any reason.

But the part of her that was mother to Kawa was having a hard time reconciling with the fact that her only daughter had been so close to the most powerful missing-nin the world had ever and probably would ever know.

After Hashirama stopped shaking she stood and motioned to another door behind her desk, "go wait in mummy's room for a bit will you? I'll be there in just a moment."

Kawa nodded, looking concerned, with the empathy possessed only by small children she could feel her mother's fear.

Giving Madara another curious look -she had never seen her mother act like that- Kawa slipped past Hashirama and opened the door behind her with both hands before slipping inside and shutting the door.

Once Kawa was gone Hashirama walked around her desk, keeping herself between Madara and the door behind her, and approached her ex-husband and rival.

"Madara," she greeted pleasantly.

Madara's words stuck in his throat, he'd planned to come in here, mess with Hashirama's head a little, find out if he needed to ally himself with the Hidden Sand Village or not and leave. But seeing her here, no fighting, no harsh words, in the Village that they had both once loved so much…

It reminded Madara how much he had once loved this woman. How much he _still_ loved this woman.

A feeling which was apparently completely one-sided, he gestured with the door Kawa had gone through, "so. Who's the lucky man?"

Confusion flitted over Hashirama's open face, "I'm sorry?" She asked.

Madara nodded at the door, "Kawa. You obviously got lucky with someone."

True irritation crossed Hashirama's face and for a moment she looked exactly like her annoying brother, "oh, so that's what you think is it?" She snapped. Hashirama settled her right hand on her hip and played with the ring she wore on a chain around her neck.

Madara focused on her left hand, on her ring finger was a simple silver band, set with a row of small diamonds. He recognised that ring, it was the one he had put on her finger when they'd gotten married almost nine years ago. She'd never taken it off, he realized.

The ring on the chain around her neck, the one she was playing with, was very similar in appearance, except it was bigger and the diamonds were smaller. It was_ his _wedding ring, the one he had given back to her on the day he had left.

"Well someone has to be her father," he pointed out logically.

Hashirama still looked unamused, but Madara thought he caught a glimpse of hurt in her eyes, "yes. You're absolutely right about that Madara; _someone _does have to be her father. But I never 'got lucky' with anyone after you left."

Madara quirked a brow, "what does that mean?" No. It couldn't mean what he thought it meant...

Hashirama approached him and laid a hand on his chest, "she's our daughter Madara, mine and yours."

He knocked her hand away, "liar!" He eyed her with disgust. "Wow, you'll say anything to bring me back, won't you."

True wrath appeared in Hashirama's eyes and Madara was afraid she might slap him. "As I recall, that's the exact same thing you said when I told you I was pregnant. You know, just before you disappeared for _four years_ and I didn't know if you were still alive." She glared at him, "is it _that _hard to believe Madara?"

Yes actually, yes it was. His head spun, _our daughter. _Our_ daughter._

He opened his mouth, there were so many things he wanted to ask, they all came tumbling out of him, "what's she like? When was she born? Was she born healthy? Does she want to be a Ninja? Who does she take after more, you or me? Do the other Uchiha accept her? Does the Village know who her father is?"

Hashirama rested her hand on his chest again, feeling his racing heartbeat, "why don't you stay and find out? Come back Madara. I know you don't want to hurt_ our _people, and we...could be a family."

He took a deep, shuddering breath, "you know I can't do that, the Village-Tobirama in particular-"

"My brother will understand, he may not like this, but he will understand. He does know what love is Madara."

_Sometimes I wonder about that,_ he thought, but didn't say-he wasn't here to argue about Tobirama, that subject just annoyed him.

"No." He said simply, he didn't want to argue with her.

Hashirama's eyes shone with unshed tears, "do you still love me? Did you _ever _love me?"

One of the tears slipped down his face and he brushed it away with his thumb, "yes, always." He knew it would be simpler to lie to her, but he couldn't. Not about this.

Madara caught Hashirama's chin and lifted it so he could stare into her eyes, he could hurt her with his sharingan this way but she stared back fearlessly. "I'm sorry."

He left, throwing all of his plans out the window, he ran. Again.

Hashirama clenched her fists at her side and fought not to break down into tears, "damn it," she hissed. She fell to her knees on the study floor. A single sob escaped her.

Kawa pressed her hand to the wood of the door, wanting to run to her mother. She might only be young and didn't understand some things but there were others she understood perfectly well.

That man was her father.

She wiped away a single tear as her eyes glowed red. Later Hashirama would cry and cry when she saw the sharingan staring back at her from her five year old daughter's face. Her five year old daughter who had activated her sharingan from the pain of losing her father. Again.

_Daughter to father, daughter to father,_

_I don't know you, but I still want to,_

_Daughter to father, daughter to father,_

_I ain't crying, but part of me's dying..._

* * *

**Hope you guys liked this one. Tell me what you think and leave your requests. The song is 'confessions of a broken heart' by Lindsey Lohan. Not my favorite singer but effective none the less. R & R guys.**

**Until next time,**

**Ciao!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello everyone. My internet is working a little better today so I decided to update once more. Truthfully I update more often, not less, when I'm upset and I'm kinda depressed right now, I just had a fight with my oldest brother Alistair. Al and I don't usually fight. Not really anyway.**

**But anyway! Before we start there must be many thanks given to my to my lovely reviewers;**

**To hanayu, glad you liked it! **

**To GeniusStranger777, glad you liked it too, especially since it was your idea!**

**To javiitthaxx, you're up next!**

**coolgirl, this one's yours!**

**Many more thanks also go to the previously mentioned GeniusStranger777 for following and favoriting and Lady Leaf8 for following, you guys rock!**

**Enjoy, R & R, I don't own! **

* * *

A lapse of judgement

-An inability to understand females leads Madara to the wrong assumption but that's highly irrelevant anyway.

* * *

As he walked away from Hashirama at the river that day, a twelve year old Madara felt hurt stabbing his chest and fury burning behind his eyes. He already missed his best friend but, his hand tightened around his little sister's, no matter what, they were not getting Izuna. _They are not. Getting. Izuna!_

"Madara-nii."

_No matter what it takes._

Madara-nii."

_Even if I have to burn this continent to the ground._

"Madara."

_And kill every single one of the Senju's, Hashirama included._

"Madara!"

"Hm?" He was snapped from his violent thoughts by his sister's raised voice.

Izuna glanced down at their intertwined hands, "that hurts."

"Oh," Madara loosened his grip, "sorry." He had been so deep in thought he hadn't even heard her until he'd raised his voice.

He mentally sighed, _I'll protect you._ He promised silently,_ no matter what it takes._

At age sixteen Madara clashed with Hashirama again and again, determined to bring the other boy down, to win this war, to protect his sister.

"Madara stop this we can-" Hashirama begian. Madara's fire jutsu cut him off and the two fought in earnest.

They had to. The Uchiha and the Senju can never co-exist.

At age twenty Madara hissed angrily at Hashirama as the brunet dragged him through the trees. He hadn't wanted to follow him, when his ex-best friend has showed up in his house during the _middle of_ _a war;_ Madara had wanted to _kill_ him. But then Hashirama had said the only two words that would make Madara follow him.

"It's Izuna."

And Madara had followed.

They stopped at the edge of a clearing and Hashirama pulled Madara behind a large tree and warned him to mask his presence very carefully. Hashirama was masking his own chakra, not something he's usually good at. _This must be a very special occasion,_ Madara decided.

He peered around the tree and into the clearing, there was only one person standing in the clearing, facing a spot not far from where the two young men were hiding. Madara would've recognized the eighteen year old even if he couldn't feel her chakra. Izuna.

He almost took a step to go to her but something, something about her stopped him. Hashirama had bought him here and then hidden them both for a reason.

And something was off with Izuna. Her gaze was directed expectantly at a spot not too far to their left. She was alternating between clasping her hands in front of her eagerly and clasping them behind her back, pushing her small chest forwards.

She was wearing normal clothes but these were somewhat different to her usual attire. Both her black tights and her long-sleeved blue tunic -which had a much lower neckline than usual, Madara noted with irritation-, were clean and form-fitting, showing off her every curve. Her dark eyes were fixed on a gap between the trees and she was oblivious to her surroundings.

It was so obvious she was waiting for someone. But who?

'Wait and see,' Hashirama mouthed. He could not even whisper to Madara at this point; Izuna's sharp kunochi hearing would alert her to their presence. She would already know if she was paying any attention to her surroundings. But she was not and she would get a good scolding for it later, decided Madara.

But for now he just watched and waited.

He did not have to wait long. Within a few minutes the person Izuna was waiting for arrived. Madara's eyes narrowed, it was possibly his least favourite person on the planet-other than the one standing next to him.

Tobirama Senju.

He wondered what on Earth the two of them were doing here, they couldn't have been here to fight. Hashirama would not have dragged him here and then hidden them both _behind a tree_ if their younger sibling's were planning on killing each other.

He got his answer very quickly; Izuna ran towards Tobirama, sprang at him...

...and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Tobirama's arms went around her small waist in return. Madara's jaw dropped, he could almost _feel _Hashirama smirk beside him.

Everything suddenly made more sense to him now. For the past few years Izuna had been acting a bit odd once a month, always happy and bouncy and sneaking off by herself. Madara always thought it was...you know *cough*...that _girl _time of the month and she'd needed some time alone. Apparently he'd been wrong.

"I missed you," Izuna whispered in a tone Madara had never heard her use, it was more of a sigh than a speak and she sounded almost...longing.

He could no longer see her face but he could see Tobirama's. Hashirama's younger brother was staring down at Izuna, red eyes burning intensely. His eyes held the same longing her voice did, as though she was something he yearned for but could not touch.

Actually that was a pretty stupid description because he was touching her now!

Madara's fists clenched.

"I missed you too," he admitted. Then he did something that nearly made Madara kill him on the spot.

He leaned down and kissed Izuna on the lips.

Hashirama grabbed Madara's arm to stop him, Madara calmed down, but only slightly.

"I hate only being able to sneak away once a month." Izuna said as they pulled apart.

"I know, I do too, but-" Tobirama began.

"-but if we were to sneak away more often our brothers would get suspicious, I know." Izuna said gently. Despite his utter loathing for this situation, Madara's heart broke for her.

Tobirama kissed Izuna again and Madara feels more sadness than fury (but only just).

"One day, one day we'll stop this war. Then I won't let Heaven, Hell or your older brother keep you from me," Tobirama promised.

Madara didn't know he had such fancy words in him. And he begged to differ. If he didn't want his little sister to see that Senju bastard then his little sister would not see that Senju bastard.

But Madara could never deny Izuna anything she wanted.

Madara stalked off without a sound. Grinning, Hashirama followed.

"That's it. I won't take any more of you sneaky, bastard, sister-stealing Senju. I'll stop this war one way of the other," Madara promised before flickering and disappearing.

Hashirama rubbed his hands together, it wouldn't be long now. Any day now Madara would see the sense in Hashirama's ideas,_ their_ ideas, and stop this fighting.

Because Madara could never deny Izuna anything she wanted.

* * *

**And done! R & R guys, hope you enjoyed!**

**I said I was depressed at the beginning of this chapter but I'm feeling much better after writing this, yay!**

**coolgirl, this one was for you, javiitthaxx, you're next! If anyone else has an idea they'd like me to write press that lovely little review button and fire away!**

**Until next time, **

**Ciao! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Many thanks to all my amazing, lovely reviewers, you guys are amazing! You're all so amazing that I decided to update twice!**

**To Janina; hmm yes, I saw what you meant. I fixed it! Hashirama was smiling, not Madara. Glad you liked the chappie!**

**To coolgirl; it's okay now, Alistair and I are okay, we don't usually fight, at least not seriously. But grr… just because he's 11 years older than me he thinks he's the boss of me! Grr…Anyway...moving right along… Hashirama didn't know, he just wasn't surprised I think, he's a smart boy like that. Sucks to be Madara.**

**To javaiiu, I think I've seen that pic before! Or at least one like it. Your request is the next chapter I just uploaded.**

**And javiitthaxx, this one's yours!**

**Enjoy guys, I don't own!**

* * *

Breaking Point

-There are some things even the great kunoichi Madara Uchiha just can't handle.

Warnings: Hashiramaxfem!Madara, angst, sensitive topics to some.

* * *

"Hey Hashirama, you and your men are late. Again," the teasing voice came from above. Hashirama and the three shinobi he brought with him looked up to the roof of a nearby building. Madara Uchiha stood there, leaning against her gunbai, long black hair blowing in the wind.

Hashirama grinned up at her, "sorry to keep you waiting, my love."

Madara jumped down beside him, "if you're here looking for the rebels you're outta luck, I just took care of them." She slung her gunbai over one shoulder, "and if you're looking for me," a shrug, "you found me."

"That I did." Hashirama agreed, hugging her tightly and kissing her cheek, "I knew there was a reason they let me become Hokage."

Madara rolled her eyes, "yes. It was because of your amazing tracking skills." She hugged him back, "come on, we're burning daylight. Let's get out of here."

So they did.

* * *

A week or so later Madara Uchiha/Senju groaned as she regained consciousness. One of the healers beside her hurried to attend to her while another poked her head around the door.

"Lord Hokage, your wife's regained consciousness, you can see her now." She told a distraught Hashirama.

Hashirama hurried into the room, but not before Madara had the chance to warn both healers, _you cannot tell my husband. Ever. No matter what._

"Madara!" Her husband Hashirama ran forwards and hugged her tightly, but gently, avoiding her injuries.

"What happened?" He asked.

One of the healers pulled out Madara's chart. "Assassins snuck into the village sir, while you were gone. They attacked your wife in your personal chambers while she was sleeping. Mrs Senju woke up and fought back but she received a giant shuriken to the stomach that split her insides open and a blow to the head that knocked her out. Luckily your brother heard the commotion and got there in time sir. You're wife's a bit bruised and battered but she should make a full recovery…" the woman glanced at Madara who gave her a warning glance, "…that's all sir." The woman finished and Madara breathed a mental sigh of relief. Hashirama couldn't know.

Hashirama could know that the shuriken to the stomach was due to her conceited attitude, her pride, her arrogance. She never should have been hit by such a simple blow but because of her own over-confidence, she had been.

But what Hashirama could never know was that that shuriken had cost them the life of their unborn baby.

A single tear slid down Madara's face. Misunderstanding her sorrow, Hashirama brushed it away with his thumb. "It's okay, I've got you. It's over now."

Another tear joined the first.

* * *

In the weeks that followed Madara fell apart quickly. She used a memory erasing genjutsu on the two healers who knew her secret. She knew it was a dirt bag thing to do but it was better than killing them, and she was determined that only she would know her horrible secret. Then she found and burned all the confidential medical records of her stay at the hospital. Then she truly was the only one who knew her tragic secret.

Madara's mental state came undone quickly, along with her physical health. Her usually perfect eyes now had large blue-black shadows underneath them and her once flawless, marble, skin was now a yellowish waxy colour.

She stopped going on missions but would take off randomly on her own for days at a time and Hashirama had no idea where she went.

She became much quieter and subdued, no matter what anyone, even Tobirama, did Madara always reacted with either a submissive or disinterested air. Once or twice Hashirama was sure he caught Tobirama trying to provoke Madara in the hopes of snapping her back into her usual self. It didn't work.

Hashirama believed in giving Madara the space she needed to work out her own problems but finally he could bear in no longer.

"Love," he asked gently as Madara curled up into a little ball on her side of the bed, as far from him as it was possible for her to get, her back to him. "What's wrong, you've been acting strange ever since those assassins. Please, talk to me."

Madara rolled over and cuddled up against him, taking strength from his warmth. All of a sudden, she began to cry.

"I-I'm so sorry," she choked, "I was stupid and reckless, I let my guard down. It's all my fault." Her shoulders started to shake and Hashirama hugged her tightly.

"It's okay," he comforted, "everyone makes mistakes. No one's invincible Madara, not even you." He did wonder if there was more to her pain than what he already knew but kept the thought to himself. If there was anything important, Madara would've told him.

_I can't tell Hashirama. It would destroy him, _Madara thought. She wrapped her arms tighter around Hashirama; _I didn't even get to tell him I was pregnant. But that's a good thing. Now he'll never know._

But it was killing her, killing her to keep this terrible secret from the husband she loved so much, who had a right to know. But she couldn't bear to be the reason that smile disappeared. She loved him so much.

"I love you Hashi," she whispered.

He smiled gently and kissed her brow, "I love you too Madara. No matter what."

Madara deserted the Village a week later. Hashirama never found out.

* * *

**Yeesh, I am ****_not_**** on a happy streak, am I? Don't worry, the next one's happy! R & R guys, you know I love to hear from you.**

**Until next time, **

**Ciao! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Okie-dokie. As promised. A happier fic dead ahead! **

**Many thanks to my lovely viewers and javaiiu, this one's yours.**

**R & R guys, I own nothing.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

A different kind of surprise

-Tobirama Senju is sure there have been surprises in his life more unpleasant than this one. He just can't seem to think of them right now.

Warnings: Hashiramaxfem!Madara.

* * *

Tobirama Senju jumped to the side with a curse; Madara Uchiha's fire-jutsu scorched his side. Fast as lightning Izuna leapt forwards, kunai at the ready.

Fast as he was, Tobirama was faster. He dodged to the side and delivered a swift kick to Izuna's middle. The blow didn't really hurt Izuna, due to his armour but it did push him back, giving Tobirama more room to dodge Madara's next attack.

He ducked and cursed again, this fire-happy witch and her brother were getting on his nerves. He wondered where his own brother was, Hashirama needed to get here soon, as good as he was, Tobirama could not fight both of them, he was no match for Madara.

Tobirama saw Izuna and Madara crack identical smirks; the Uchiha siblings knew it too.

Tobirama was just about to run at them again when he heard a cry coming from one of his own men.

"Hashirama is here!"

The cry went up among the Senju, celebrating the arrival of the one man who was a match for that she-demon Madara Uchiha.

The Uchiha men backed away a little, as did the Senju men, and eventually Izuna and Tobirama, this left Madara standing in the middle of the two opposing sides to face Hashirama alone.

She didn't look particularly bothered by the idea. She looked…almost eager. But Tobirama wasn't surprised. He always knew this woman was an irredeemable nut-case.

There was a flicker of movement and Hashirama Senju appeared on the battlefield beside his brother. He clapped Tobirama on the shoulder reassuringly.

"Excellent work. But I'll deal with her now," he said.

"Please do," his younger brother replied. _Thank God._

As though he did this every day, Hashirama strolled casually up to his arch-rival and leader of the opposing clan. Madara didn't move a muscle. She was so still that Tobirama actually wondered if his brother had used some sort of paralysing Jutsu. Both Clans and both younger brothers watched with baited breath.

They were still watching silently when Hashirama picked Madara up and swung her in a full circle before kissing her full on the mouth. There was a collective gasp from both Clans, Tobirama included.

"I missed you," said Hashirama, smiling like an idiot.

"Took you long enough to get here," Madara grumbled before kissing him back.

Tobirama just sighed and threw his katana on the ground. "That's it. I'm so done. I quit." He turned to leave. _I don't even…_

"Running away already, Tobi-chan?" Izuna mocked from across the field.

Tobirama whipped around, fixing the younger male with a red-eyed glare. Actually, he might stay a little while longer after all...

He looked back at his brother and Madara, still wrapped up in each other's embrace, their noses touching. He couldn't be certain but he almost thought he could _see_ little pink love hearts surrounding the two of them.

As their brothers bickered back and forth Hashirama rubbed his nose against Madara's, she giggled slightly.

"I wish those idiots would shut up," she said, "They're ruining our moment."

"Rude," Hashirama agreed smiling. "After all, it's not like there's something else we're supposed to be doing."

And there was nowhere else they would rather be either.

* * *

**HAPPY! YAYS! R & R guys, maybe you should start specifying if you want a happy fic or not. Heheh…**

**TWO UPDATES! Yay me! I really hope you guys aren't getting bored of me; I'm addicted to writing these drabbles.**

**Does anyone want something that ****_isn't_**** Hashiramaxfem!Madara, per chance?**

**No matter what you want, tell me and I'll write it!**

**Hope you enjoyed.**

**Until next time,**

**Ciao!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi guys, I'm back! Hope you liked the last two and this one. This one is different, I thought we needed a break from Hashiramaxfem!Madara. Hope you like this one.**

**To my amazing reviewers who are amazing and reviewers ;) thank you for reviewing!**

**To the ever-wonderful hanayu, I promised these drabbles could be as random as we wanted. As long as at least one of the main 4 is in it I will write about anyone else you want me too alongside them, any person, any paring (or I'll try to anyway). Because it is far too tragic to love a minor character that no one else seems to like.**

**To fabilousxx, glad you liked them so much, here's another! And thank you for following**

**Thanks also go out to GoldGreen for favoriting.**

**Enjoy guys and leave a review telling me what you want to see next. I own nothing.**

* * *

Come on, get higher

-When Tobirama Senju falls in love with beautiful and intelligent head cheerleader Izuna Uchiha, the younger sister of the Football Captain Madara, he acknowledges that he has no idea what he's doing. But sometimes not knowing is more interesting.

Warnings: Tobiramaxfem!Izuna, AU.

* * *

Tobirama Senju, the seventeen year old co-school captain cursed to himself as he walked back through the school gates and headed towards the gym. He had almost been home when he realized he had forgotten his history folder and everything in it-including the homework that was due tomorrow.

The folder was in the gym; Tobirama realized he must've left it there when he went to gym class after history, _stupid, stupid, stupid._

He entered the gym and looked around; he spotted his folder when something else caught his eye.

There was someone else in the gym.

It was a black haired girl wearing a pair of tiny black shorts and a grey t-shirt, her messy black hair pulled back into a loose ponytail. As Tobirama watched she did a back flip and landed perfectly on her feet before doing a forwards roll and springing upwards.

As she did so she caught sight of him and he caught sight of her face, not that he needed to, he had known who she was from the second he had seen her.

Izuna Uchiha, the head cheerleader. The smartest, prettiest, nicest girl in school. The girl all guys wanted and all other girls wanted to be. The younger sister of the massively-overprotective Football Captain Madara Uchiha, Tobirama's older brother's best friend. The girl Tobirama had had a crush on since the second they had met. She had been ten years old, he was eleven and she had accompanied her father to see the play put on by Madara and Hashirama's year level.

The girl he had been properly in love with for over a year.

You see, over a year ago Tobirama had won the science fair for the state, Madara had rolled his eyes and muttered 'typical' and Hashirama had both beamed with pride and shook his head in mock-despair.

"You're never going to get a girl that way little bro," Tobirama was sure Hashirama had been looking between him and Madara's sister as he said that. Sometimes his older brother could be far more observant than Tobirama liked.

Then Izuna had walked up to him and told him she thought he was amazing and smart. Not 'amazingly smart,' amazing _and _smart. Important distinction. She had smiled at him, black eyes sparkling; he hadn't known black eyes could sparkle.

And he'd fallen head over heels in love.

Hashirama had wandered off and Tobirama swore he heard him muttering 'I love it when I'm wrong.' But that couldn't be right, could it?

Izuna approached him now, "hey Tobirama, what brings you here?"

Tobirama's eyes widened slightly and a slight blush touched his cheeks, _how does she know my name?_ Then he mentally slapped himself, _of course she knows your name, you idiot. Your older brothers have been best friends since you were children, it would be a bit weird if she _didn't_ know your name._

"Ah, m-my folder, my history folder, I think I left it in here," he stammered, he didn't usually stammer, even when talking to Izuna, this was bad.

She smiled at him again and his heart began to stutter instead of his voice, he quickly looked away and scanned the benches around where he had left his stuff. "But I don't see it, it must not be in here, sorry for bothering you." He turned to leave; she caught his hand and tugged him back.

"It is here, I have it. I was going to give it to you tomorrow. Or maybe I wasn't. It'd give me an excuse to come over tonight." She winked and Tobirama's heart threatened to stop beating.

_W-what did she say? _

The usually serious girl tugged him forwards by the grip she had on his hand –Tobirama blushed at the thought- and lead him over to her blue backpack. She rummaged inside for a bit and pulled out his red folder.

"Here you go," she stood up and held it out to him.

"Thank you," when he moved closer to take it back she took a step forward, leaned up and kissed him on the mouth.

"No problem, I'll see you later then. Leave something else behind sometime." She winked again and danced off, hips and long hair swaying from side to side.

Tobirama stood there, absolutely dumbstruck before he slowly started to smile.

_So come on, get higher, loosen my lips  
Faith and desire and the swing of your hips  
Just pull me down hard  
And drown me in love_

* * *

**Kay, there you guys go, hope you liked it. Sorry I haven't been updating much, I had my last school exam (ever!) two days ago and it was my birthday yesterday so I've been really busy. Excuses, excuses, excuses.**

**Tell me what you think guys. The lyrics at the end are from 'Come on, get higher' by Matt Nathanson. **

**Until next time,**

**Ciao!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Many thanks to Sleiwd for following and katsuki-namikaze for following and favoriting, you guys are awesome!**

**To my lovely reviewer hanayu for reviewing, thank you so much, and aww! Thank you for saying such a nice thing too.**

**Also to hanayu, I apologize for this, I meant to write something showing how cool and amazing Hikaku and the other minor characters are but your comment about how no-one ever knows who the minor characters are got stuck in my head and thus, this was born. I promise I will write something on how awesome he is some other time. For now, just enjoy this randomness.**

**Enjoy everyone, I own nothing!**

* * *

Chapter 15: Hikaku

Hashirama didn't _forget_ who Hikaku Uchiha was, no, that would be rude. He just...couldn't remember who he was right now, that's all...yeah...

Warnings: Slight (one-sided) HashiramaxHikaku Uchiha crack shipping, yaoi.

* * *

Hikaku Uchiha knew he wasn't as powerful as, say, Madara or even Izuna, nor was he the Clan Head or closely related to him in any way but still, this was ridiculous!

Hashirama Senju, better known as the first Hokage, or occasionally; Madara's Bitch (but for the love of God don't let Tobirama hear you call him that) was smiling at him apologetically as he took the proffered rose.

"Err, thank you!" He said brightly, and falsely. "And I'd love to have lunch with you this Valentines day, I'm not doing anything. And it would be great to get to know you better too!" The Hokage was rubbing the back of his head awkwardly with his free hand now and looked incredibly guilty, "I just have one question."

Hikaku knew, he _knew_ he wouldn't like it but he nodded anyway, "yes, what's that?"

A blush was now spreading over Hashirama's face, but he had to ask because he honestly had no idea, "who are you again?"

Hikaku mentally face-palmed, he'd heard that the Hokage could be a bit forgetful but seriously?!

"I'm Hikaku Uchiha," he said.

Hashirama just gave him a blank look.

"We fought together against the Sand Village, you saved my life," Hikaku explained, that was when he'd first developed a crush on the leader of his village.

"Oh, err..." Hashirama laughed apologetically, rubbing the back of his head again. "I'm sorry, that whole battle was a bit of a blur for me..." He trailed off awkwardly.

Hikaku wanted to kick himself, _of course he doesn't remember, he probably saved lots of guys in that fight, and lots of them were probably more memorable than you,_ he told himself mentally.

But still, he was kinda hoping... "I was also on the scout team you took through the forest of Death...last week." He admitted, fighting to keep his face expressionless.

"Oh," Hashirama's blush intensified, "err, so sorry, I have a really bad memory, I don't exactly recall you being there..." he trailed off awkwardly again. Then he forced himself to smile, "but I'm sure you can remind me at lunch tomorrow, see you then, bye!" He raced off, he was going to ask Izuna and Madara what they knew about Hikaku Uchiha, a man Hashirama would've sworn up and down he'd never met before but, apparently, had.

But there was no need to tell Hikaku that.

Hikaku Uchiha sighed and tightened his brown ponytail as he watched Hashirama run off, he knew where he was going, he wasn't stupid, he knew Hashirama didn't remember him at all. He only remembered the 'important' members of his clan, like Madara and Izuna.

But, Hikaku smiled, he hadn't promised to go out with either Madara or Izuna tomorrow, had he? And now he had something neither of the 'important' Uchiha's had.

A chance with Hashirama Senju.

"So eat _that_ Madara," he muttered, feeling an irrational surge of triumph.

"Huh?" Madara Uchiha, who had just happened to walk past him at this exact moment, asked.

"Oh, nothing sir," said Hikaku, snapping back into his normal, reserved self.

Madara glanced at him quizzically, "do we know each other? You look kinda familiar," he asked slowly, regarding Hikaku with his head tilted slightly to the side.

Hikaku couldn't help it, his mouth dropped open.

Madara shook himself, "sorry, I don't remember you at all, I must've been mistaken, nice to meet you." He flickered and vanished.

"I'm in your clan, asshole!" Hikaku yelled after him, outraged. Hashirama, he could understand, but didn't Madara have _eyes that copied down everything they saw perminately into his brain?!_

Un. Be. _Leaveable._

Hikaku half-growled, half-sighed and gripped his fringe in his hands, "I hate being a minor character, no one _ever_ remembers who you are!"

Toka Senju snorted as she walked past him, scroll in hand, "tell me about it."

* * *

**Do they have Valentine's Day in the Leaf Village? According to me, they do.**

**Hope you guys enjoyed! Leave me a review and tell me what you'd like to see next!**

**Until next time,**

**Ciao!**


End file.
